the son of the big three, the gods screwed up
by stephen.wells.50951
Summary: jackson cullen thought he was a loser until his tenth birthday, then he thought he was the only one of his kind until the titan war was over. new and old friends and enemies, and a bi jason. will he choose piper or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

_The Son of The Big Three_

_Jack_

_You know you life's messed up when you slice you teachers to dust on a regular basis. Like today I was having a normal day at Goode high and then my Latin teacher turned into a gorgon._

_ My name is Jackson Cullen, most people I know just call me Jack though, but before I tell you about the teacher slicing I'll tell you how it all started. I thought I was just your normal every day kid when I was ten. Then I met my father, or one of them actually._

_ You see my mom told me that see had loved my father very much, he was a very powerful man and that he was also very, very rich, and that one day he had to go away and_ _he got in a car accident and died. She told me this when I was five, and at the time I was a little confused, but by the time I was nine almost ten I was okay with it, then came in the biggest event that could've changed my life._

_ I learned that I was a Greek demi-god. Here's the event as best as I can remember. It was June 26__th__, at five in the morning, Jack! It's time to wake up! Mom! It's like three in the morning! Go back to bed! It's five actually, and you have a visitor so come on and get out of bed lazy head!_

_ I got up and got_ _dressed, and went out into the kitchen. Hi mom, who the hell is he? I jerked my thumb in the direction of a guy in beach_ _sandals, swim shorts, and a patterned Hawaiian t-shirt. Jack, this is one of your fathers. Uh, mom dad died when I was nine months old, and I have only one dad. Jack this is your father Poseidon._

_ Mom any guy who is named Poseidon, his parents weren't all there. Jack! It's quite all right Isabella. The boy doesn't understand yet what a proud line he comes from. Um, dude? Yes? You got it wrong I'm a nobody from a family of nobodies, except for my mom. Jack, you are not a nobody! Mom I'm a punk ass, punk rock, skater, and a complete loser I think that makes me a nobody._

_ Then my father and my mother sat down and told me who I was and what I was. Then my dad gave me some presents. He gave me three pens, a pair of black hi-top Converse, a blue-green watch_ _and a grey Billabong hoodie. Um, thanks? Then my father explained what they were, and what they did._

_ The pens were actually Greek swords, one was Celestial Bronze, one Imperial Gold, and the last was Stygian Iron._ _All were a gift from my fathers. The watch was a shield, or a bunch of other stuff, the hoodie was a cloak of invisibility, and the converse could let me fly or run as fast as the winds._

_ There you have my birthday that changed my life, now onto the titan war. I hated being stuck in a van driven by a harpy. They went around corners so fast that you slammed into the side wall of the van, they screamed at every car that was around them in a high pitched screeching voice, and they stopped so fast that your head hit the seat in front of you, otherwise they did just great._

_ Our harpy was currently yelling at a car beside us for playing Justin Bieber's_ _"Girlfriend" to loud. A girl from the Aphrodite cabin yelled "oh my gods Justin Bieber is like Apollo's hottest son!" Drew! I yelled. Shut up about Justin Bieber already! I've had to hear about your crush on Justin since the start of the summer, and if I hear another word about Justin Bieber out of you for the rest of this week I swear on the_ _river Styx I will super glue your mouth shut!_

_ That shut Drew up. Oh gods thank you Jack. Annabeth said. And thank you for keeping my secret from the others. I whispered back. You see Annabeth had learned that I was the son of the big three by accident, I was down at the beach working on doing something new with the water, and she saw that I wasn't Percy Jackson, another son of Poseidon, so I sat down and told her the whole thing, about my mother and the big three, my tenth birthday, the way that I had come to camp half-blood pretending that I didn't know who my father was, and everything up to that day on the beach._

_ She said that my secret was safe with her until the time was right. Our van pulled up to the Empire State building, and just like the Iris-message that Annabeth had gotten Percy Jackson and his hellhound Mrs O'Leary were standing there waiting for us._

_ We unloaded ourselves from the three vans, and some of the demi-gods looked nervous and I could understand that there had to be_ _at least forty-five demi-gods here, and it didn't help that two really powerful demi-gods were here, me and Percy. The vans pulled away and headed back to camp, where we had a major part of our offense at,_ _because of Clarisse Larue and her freaking pride._

_ The entire Ares cabin had stayed behind at camp. Anyway back to my story. I want to thank you all for coming. I would do anything for my friends and family, and Olympus. I said. Thank you for your support?_ _In my head the voice of my dad (it's time). Jackson Cullen_ _son of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. There was a huge intake of breath from all the people around me except Annabeth._

_ But you said you didn't know your father. Drew said. I lied, I'm sorry about lying but I had to keep it_ _a secret until the time was right. And you knew about this Annabeth? Percy asked. Hey don't get on her for it she discovered this by accident, and she swore on the Styx to not tell anyone. But dude, you're supposed to be dead aren't you?_ _A lie to keep the gods and others like Percy safe._

_ Chiron has this ever happened before? As far as I know this has never happened. I'm the first of my kind to be born in over two thousand years. Holy mount Olympus!_ _Well if I have another brother I'm glad it was you Jack. Come on let's get to Olympus. I can shadow travel people while others take the elevator._

_ Ok, let's do it, but they may have a security system in place so jack. Yeah Percy? I want you to see if you can shadow travel to Olympus first since you can fly because of your shoes. I can also fly without them. Now that's extremely cool! Said Katie Gardener of Demeter. Alright here goes nothing._

_ I concentrated on a picture of the modern Olympus in my mind and jumped behind a passing car. At first things were going well, then I got blasted off of Olympus. I fell three hundred feet before I could think straight and tried using my shoes. They didn't work so I grabbed the magic skateboard out of my backpack and rode down the side of the Empire State building._

_ then about thirty feet from the ground i hit a ledge and i went to the ground on my back. oh fuck! Jack are you ok? i scream out oh fuck and you ask me if i'm ok, do i look ok smart ass? sorry just checking because if you really the truce child then we got to keep you alive dude. _

_i'm fine, i just have something in my back, my left doesn't feel too good and my shoulder feels like it's on fire. i got up with some help and we pulled a hilt of a dagger out of my back. get him water for the love of zeus! i'm fine. dude you had a hilt of a dagger in your back, and your legs broken, you're not ok. the good news, myshirt had hitched up my back so i didn't have a hole to worry about. the bad news was i had a freacking hole through my back' plus i had blood pooling down my back._

_um, dude your gushing like a fire hydrant, oh man this is bad, where the hell is that water! here man, went and stole some water bottles from a gas station a block down. did they see you? nah, i used a backpackto hold them in. percy poured a bottle on my back and they were able to heal the hole in a back a little as well as stopping the bleeding and they healead my leg. they got another and finished healing the hole in my back. **well here's the first chapter, this is my first tim publishing something and all reviews are welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Son of The Big Three_

_Jack_

_You know you life's messed up when you slice you teachers to dust on a regular basis. Like today I was having a normal day at Goode high and then my Latin teacher turned into a gorgon._

_ My name is Jackson Cullen, most people I know just call me Jack though, but before I tell you about the teacher slicing I'll tell you how it all started. I thought I was just your normal every day kid when I was ten. Then I met my father, or one of them actually._

_ You see my mom told me that see had loved my father very much, he was a very powerful man and that he was also very, very rich, and that one day he had to go away and_ _he got in a car accident and died. She told me this when I was five, and at the time I was a little confused, but by the time I was nine almost ten I was okay with it, then came in the biggest event that could've changed my life._

_ I learned that I was a Greek demi-god. Here's the event as best as I can remember. It was June 26__th__, at five in the morning, Jack! It's time to wake up! Mom! It's like three in the morning! Go back to bed! It's five actually, and you have a visitor so come on and get out of bed lazy head!_

_ I got up and got_ _dressed, and went out into the kitchen. Hi mom, who the hell is he? I jerked my thumb in the direction of a guy in beach_ _sandals, swim shorts, and a patterned Hawaiian t-shirt. Jack, this is one of your fathers. Uh, mom dad died when I was nine months old, and I have only one dad. Jack this is your father Poseidon._

_ Mom any guy who is named Poseidon, his parents weren't all there. Jack! It's quite all right Isabella. The boy doesn't understand yet what a proud line he comes from. Um, dude? Yes? You got it wrong I'm a nobody from a family of nobodies, except for my mom. Jack, you are not a nobody! Mom I'm a punk ass, punk rock, skater, and a complete loser I think that makes me a nobody._

_ Then my father and my mother sat down and told me who I was and what I was. Then my dad gave me some presents. He gave me three pens, a pair of black hi-top Converse, a blue-green watch_ _and a grey Billabong hoodie. Um, thanks? Then my father explained what they were, and what they did._

_ The pens were actually Greek swords, one was Celestial Bronze, one Imperial Gold, and the last was Stygian Iron._ _All were a gift from my fathers. The watch was a shield, or a bunch of other stuff, the hoodie was a cloak of invisibility, and the converse could let me fly or run as fast as the winds._

_ There you have my birthday that changed my life, now onto the titan war. I hated being stuck in a van driven by a harpy. They went around corners so fast that you slammed into the side wall of the van, they screamed at every car that was around them in a high pitched screeching voice, and they stopped so fast that your head hit the seat in front of you, otherwise they did just great._

_ Our harpy was currently yelling at a car beside us for playing Justin Bieber's_ _"Girlfriend" to loud. A girl from the Aphrodite cabin yelled "oh my gods Justin Bieber is like Apollo's hottest son!" Drew! I yelled. Shut up about Justin Bieber already! I've had to hear about your crush on Justin since the start of the summer, and if I hear another word about Justin Bieber out of you for the rest of this week I swear on the_ _river Styx I will super glue your mouth shut!_

_ That shut Drew up. Oh gods thank you Jack. Annabeth said. And thank you for keeping my secret from the others. I whispered back. You see Annabeth had learned that I was the son of the big three by accident, I was down at the beach working on doing something new with the water, and she saw that I wasn't Percy Jackson, another son of Poseidon, so I sat down and told her the whole thing, about my mother and the big three, my tenth birthday, the way that I had come to camp half-blood pretending that I didn't know who my father was, and everything up to that day on the beach._

_ She said that my secret was safe with her until the time was right. Our van pulled up to the Empire State building, and just like the Iris-message that Annabeth had gotten Percy Jackson and his hellhound Mrs O'Leary were standing there waiting for us._

_ We unloaded ourselves from the three vans, and some of the demi-gods looked nervous and I could understand that there had to be_ _at least forty-five demi-gods here, and it didn't help that two really powerful demi-gods were here, me and Percy. The vans pulled away and headed back to camp, where we had a major part of our offense at,_ _because of Clarisse Larue and her freaking pride._

_ The entire Ares cabin had stayed behind at camp. Anyway back to my story. I want to thank you all for coming. I would do anything for my friends and family, and Olympus. I said. Thank you for your support?_ _In my head the voice of my dad (it's time). Jackson Cullen_ _son of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. There was a huge intake of breath from all the people around me except Annabeth._

_ But you said you didn't know your father. Drew said. I lied, I'm sorry about lying but I had to keep it_ _a secret until the time was right. And you knew about this Annabeth? Percy asked. Hey don't get on her for it she discovered this by accident, and she swore on the Styx to not tell anyone. But dude, you're supposed to be dead aren't you?_ _A lie to keep the gods and others like Percy safe._

_ Chiron has this ever happened before? As far as I know this has never happened. I'm the first of my kind to be born in over two thousand years. Holy mount Olympus!_ _Well if I have another brother I'm glad it was you Jack. Come on let's get to Olympus. I can shadow travel people while others take the elevator._

_ Ok, let's do it, but they may have a security system in place so jack. Yeah Percy? I want you to see if you can shadow travel to Olympus first since you can fly because of your shoes. I can also fly without them. Now that's extremely cool! Said Katie Gardener of Demeter. Alright here goes nothing._

_ I concentrated on a picture of the modern Olympus in my mind and jumped behind a passing car. At first things were going well, then I got blasted off of Olympus. I fell three hundred feet before I could think straight and tried using my shoes. They didn't work so I grabbed the magic skateboard out of my backpack and rode down the side of the Empire State building._

_ then about thirty feet from the ground i hit a ledge and i went to the ground on my back. oh fuck! Jack are you ok? i scream out oh fuck and you ask me if i'm ok, do i look ok smart ass? sorry just checking because if you really the truce child then we got to keep you alive dude. _

_i'm fine, i just have something in my back, my left doesn't feel too good and my shoulder feels like it's on fire. i got up with some help and we pulled a hilt of a dagger out of my back. get him water for the love of zeus! i'm fine. dude you had a hilt of a dagger in your back, and your legs broken, you're not ok. the good news, myshirt had hitched up my back so i didn't have a hole to worry about. the bad news was i had a freacking hole through my back' plus i had blood pooling down my back._

_um, dude your gushing like a fire hydrant, oh man this is bad, where the hell is that water! here man, went and stole some water bottles from a gas station a block down. did they see you? nah, i used a backpackto hold them in. percy poured a bottle on my back and they were able to heal the hole in a back a little as well as stopping the bleeding and they healead my leg. they got another and finished healing the hole in my back. **well here's the first chapter, this is my first tim publishing something and all reviews are welcome.**_

_Jack_

_we all walked into the lobby of the empire state building, and saw that no one was at the desk. wow, the shit must have really hit the fan if theres no guard here. annabeth said. well it is the titan war. said one of the apollo kids. the shit hit the fan when i was born, i said. _

_well this is just great, how the hades do we get to Olympus now? the elevator ya dumbass. hey knock this shit off! i yelled. our lives are going to depend on eachother soon, you want the person who could be able to save your sorry ass royally pissed off at you? i said to everyone._

_he does have a point travis. no he's a dick who has a point. and your a doucebag who has a really bad additude problem. guys! annabeth yelled. can't you stop for the sake of olympus? i can concede to do that. i said. lets get going. _

_to make a long story short and with out the threats to the lobby guard we all made the elevator trip to olympus. _

**_sorry about the short chapter i have some stuff going on, and it may take a while before i can write this story more, and as i'm going to put at the end of all of the chapters of my stories, all reveiws are welcome._**


End file.
